


Talking Body

by blackfriars



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago P.D., F/M, Feelings, Jay Halstead/Hailey upton - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Smut, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfriars/pseuds/blackfriars
Summary: Hailey invites Jay back to her apartment for a beer after an extremely long, exhausting week in the intelligence unit, but what happens when their emotions take over?





	Talking Body

They had just made it back to Hailey Upton’s apartment after a never-ending week at work. It was summer, the humidity was high, which subsequently meant the crime rate had skyrocketed. It was as if sweating made gang bangers dehydrated, and the only option they had to hydrate themselves was by spilling someone’s blood. And in all honesty, Hailey was completely sick and tired of violence. Obviously, it was unavoidable with her line of work, but she liked to forget about it as soon as she left the precinct for the day, or try to, at least.

Jay had offered to go for a drink at Molly’s with her, but she had declined; she just wanted to chill, away from people. Instead, she asked if he wanted to go back to her place. She had beer in the fridge and a few dozen bad movies she was keen re-watch.

And that’s how they ended up here, a cold beer in their hands while Hailey shot off movie titles to him to see if any piqued his interest.

“What about Netflix?” Hailey asked, sick of Jay shooting down all her moving suggestions. “There’s got to be something on there that we can agree on.”

She grabbed the TV remote on her way to join her fellow detective who had already made himself at home on her sofa, and dropped herself down a respectful distance away from him.

“I’m never getting up from here again,” she sighed, feeling her aching muscles relax.

Jay chuckled, grabbing the remote from her hands, “I’m not sure how happy Voight will be about that, we’re already spread thin at work.” He joked.

She groaned, “how about we don’t mention work, Voight or anything related to the CPD?” she was only half joking, after the clusterfuck of a week they had had she could have taken an entire year off just to sleep.

“So, I guess no cop movies then?” he asked, scrolling through the never-ending movies and TV shows that Netflix offers.

The grimace on her face answered the question for him, “how about… a comedy? They’re easy to watch?” he offered.

“And usually complete trash,” she quipped, snatching the remote back. “What about a classic? You can never go wrong with them.” She continued, scrolling through the titles in that genre. “Ooh, how about Grease?” She asked, “I adored that movie growing up.”

He let out a laugh, “Uh-uh, not happening.” He reached to grab the remote from her hands, but she was faster, she had the remote in her opposite, outstretched hand before he could even start to reach for it. But he wasn’t going to let her win that easy, not that he had anything against Grease, if anything, he secretly really enjoyed it, but he enjoyed watching Hailey half-heartedly argue _so_ much more.

“Give me it!” he jokingly argued, leaning towards Hailey and the remote, “don’t make me climb over you,” he threatened.

She let out a short laugh at his dramatics, “you wouldn’t dare,” she replied, challenging him. She knew how he reacted to challenges or dares, he was the person in the group that would never say no, no matter how outrages it might be.

Jay mentally accepted the challenge, throwing his body over Hailey and tackling her arm in an attempt to draw the remote closer to him. He had to fight past the noise of her laugh; the one that illuminated the any room she was in, no matter how dull or dark it was. He could have taken the remote in one fell swoop, but if he was being honest with himself, he was just drawing it out to hear her laugh. They had all had a rough week and hearing her enjoy herself and seem genuinely happy made his heart flutter. She was everything he had ever wanted and more. But he couldn’t act on it. No, he had made that mistake once before, and look how that turned out? Her moving to New York to join a federal agency, and him still in Chicago with his heart shattered into a million pieces. He wouldn’t subject Hailey to that kind of pain. He couldn’t do it.

“Come on Halstead, you can do better than that!” She challenged, the sound of her voice and broken laughter bringing him back to the present.

Hailey extended her arm away from her partner as much as her body would allow, and Jay had resorted to essentially climbing on top of her to try reach it. She enjoyed seeing him joke around and enjoy life, especially after everything he had gone through. He had suffered _so_ much, yet he was still so selfless and caring. He was… incredible. _Stop it Hailey. He’s your friend, your partner. You work with him._ She mentally scolded herself. She shouldn’t be having these feelings about him; especially when there was no way they were reciprocated.

Jay had slowly crept himself closer to the remote in her grasp, which forced her to turn her body in such a way that allowed her to extend her arm further away from him. The angle of her body forced Jay’s to have to press up against her, wiping any sort of lingering focus she had on the remote.

“Aha!” he exclaimed, finally taking the remote back into his possession, taking his time to move himself off of Hailey and towards the empty side of the couch, only pausing when they were face to face. “You fought well, but not well enough,” he joked, his voice shifting into a mockingly commanding voice.

The distance between them, or rather, lack thereof, forced her to let out a soft breath. She tried to look away, but she could clearly see the faint smattering of freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. Unable to fight the urge any longer, she raised her eyes to meet his, taking in the distinctive colours of green that she had grown to love.

_God, she was incredible,_ he thought, losing himself in the rich blue of her eyes. They sat motionless for a few seconds, each of them searching for an answer to their question. Did their partner feel the same heat that they felt?

Jay pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, Hailey’s eyes following the movement. She couldn’t count the number of times she had dreamt about what they would feel like against her own, if they would fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

Jay liked to think he was pretty cool with the ladies; he took pride in knowing that he could have a conversation without making himself look like a complete idiot and he could usually pick out what direction the exchange was going in. But this was different. This was two years of pent up confusion, not knowing if the other felt the same way.

“Jay…” Her voice was barely louder than a sigh of breath. “You know what? Fuck it.” She whispered, bringing her hand to cup the back of his neck, pulling him to her.

Their lips met in a clashing of tongues and teeth as their willpower dissipated into nothing. Hailey turned and within seconds, Jay was guiding her body to the sofa, his body hovering above hers, unwilling to let their lips separate for more than a moment. 

Her hands searched his body, hungrily studying his muscular frame as he sucked at the sensitive skin on her jaw and neck. She ground her denim clad hips up onto his thigh in response, shuddering at the sensation.

She needed him. _Now_. 

She lowered her hands until they were resting on his hips, before gripping onto his shirt and pulling it up and over his head and throwing it over the back of the sofa, not caring where it landed.

Jay’s open mouth kisses travelled lower, moving from her neck to her collarbone, stopping to suck and nip at the exposed skin with his teeth. He continued his decent down her chest, taking his time to worship the exposed skin of her breasts.

“Off,” he muttered, hooking his fingers around the hem of her shirt in an unsuccessful attempt to take it off; his words muffled from his kisses.

Hailey wasted no time responding, pushing herself up onto her elbows and allowing Jay to pull the basic cotton t-shirt over her head. The look in his eyes as he took her in was enough to send shivers down her spine. She didn’t think anyone would be seeing her bra this morning when she chose the basic black one she wore too often, but Jay didn’t seem to mind, quite the opposite actually, he was almost drooling.

He continued his open mouth assault, exploring every inch of newly uncovered skin, but she was still wearing to many layers for his liking. His lips never left her breasts as his fingers found their way underneath her and scrambled to unclasp her bra.

She watched Jay as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and let the straps fall from her shoulders, revealing her sculpted breasts, his eyes filling with lust for _her_. He wanted _her_.

Their lips clashed together once more in a mess of tongues and need for the other. “Touch me, Jay,” her voice was gravelly.

That was all he needed to hear, dipping his mouth down to kiss her breasts, his tongue circling her nipples before sucking gently on them. The groan she released at his touch made his already hard cock twitch in his jeans, she was undoing him without even touching him. He brushed his teeth against her nipples before releasing them and blowing cold air against them, creating peaks, pulling another moan out of her.

He continued, trailing his kisses down her toned stomach; stopping to suck and bite at the more sensitive areas before reaching the waist of her still buttoned up jeans. He reached his hands up to undo the button, slowly pulling down the zip, his eyes not leaving her face. He wanted to see what his hands did to her.

Without being asked, Hailey lifted her hips off the sofa, giving Jay room to pull her jeans off, leaving her in nothing but a tiny pair of black lacy panties. He kissed the skin above the waist band, before lifting himself back up to her mouth and kissing her deeply. Jay had wanted this for years; he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to take his time pulling her apart and making her scream.

Hailey’s hands found their way back to his head, winding her fingers through his hair in an attempt to deepen the kiss further before letting her hands trail down his exposed abdomen and hooking her fingers around the button of his jeans, taking only a moment of fiddling before the button was open and the zip undone.

Jay sat back on his knees and ridded himself of his jeans before leaning back down to place a trail of kisses down the blonde’s torso, stopping again at the waistband of her panties. Hailey squirmed underneath him, searching for any sort of friction to help bring her the release she was looking for. Luckily for her, Jay caught on fast, hooking his index fingers into her panties and sliding them down her thighs, then over her knees until they were discarded somewhere on the floor to join the rest of the forgotten clothes.

He lowered himself down, hands gripping her hips, and brought his mouth to kiss her thighs teasingly before making his way up to meet her warmth, guiding his tongue through her folds. She let out a moan in response, bringing bending her knees to give the man better access.

She could feel herself melting beneath him as his tongue entered her, “Jay,” she moaned as he continued to ravage her, “Oh, God,”

Her moaning only spurred him on as his tongue exited her, only to feel his start to circle the little bundle of nerves between her legs, the intense pleasure making her shiver. Another moan escaped her lips as a finger entered her, “Fuck, Jay… don’t stop,”

Hailey could feel him laugh against her, the vibrations only intensifying her pleasure as he added another finger, his tongue continued massaging her, his fingers pumping in and out, bringing her closer to her release.

Her fingers moved from his hair, scraping their way down his shoulder blades, leaving a trail of red marks. “Jay… Fuck, I need you,” she gasped, scratching at his back in an attempt to lift him to her mouth. He complied, bring himself up her body before attaching his lips to hers.

He pushed himself away, “Wait,” he breathed, his hands searching blindly around the floor before he found his jeans and pulled out his wallet, revealing a condom.

Sick of waiting, Hailey pushed herself on top of him, sitting on his thighs. “These,” she said, pointing to his now far too tight boxers, “need to come off.” She made no show of removing them, hooking her fingers around the band and hungrily ripping them off his body. “Better,” she whispered, taking the condom from his hands and ripping it open with her teeth.

His entire body screamed with pleasure as Hailey rolled the condom teasingly slow down his length, taking her time to cup his balls when she was finished before trailing her tongue up the underside of his cock, the rush of pleasure causing Jay to hiss.

“Strawberry, really?” Hailey gave him a mischievous smile from her position between his legs and swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock, tasting the lubricant again. “I didn’t take you for a flavoured condom type of guy.” She didn’t wait for Jay to reply, instead, bringing her mouth down to meet him again, slowly sliding her mouth as far as possible down his now-throbbing cock, her hand pumping the base where her mouth couldn’t reach.

Jay let out a hiss at the sudden overload of pleasure, thrusting himself further into her mouth. Sure, he always had an inkling the blonde would be good in bed, but _fuck,_ it should be illegal to be this talented. He could feel himself losing control as her mouth expertly took him in, her cheeks hollowing to allow more depth. He wasn’t going to last much longer with her doing _that_ ; especially if she looked that good while doing it.

“Fuck,” he cursed, throwing his head back against the cushion, his fingering intertwining through the blonde’s tousled hair. “I’m gonna cum,” he gasped as she cupped his balls.

To his dismay, Hailey removed her mouth, her tongue sliding up and off the head of his leaking cock. “Uh-Uh, not yet you’re not,” she teased, sliding herself further up his thighs and lifting herself up and lining him up with her entrance.

He gripped her ass, his nails digging into her skin as she rubbed his cock across her clit teasingly, both letting out moans at the friction.

Deciding her taunting had gone on long enough, he let his primal instincts take over, flipping them both so he was on top of her, before attaching their mouths again; not caring about their need for air. He nipped at her neck with his teeth, his hand reaching down to line himself up.

He looked up at her, and she gave him a nod to tell him it was alright. She wanted him.

With the approval he was looking for, he entered her slowly and she let out a gasp as she felt herself stretching.

“You okay? Do you need me to stop?” he asked, worry lacing his words.

“Don’t you dare.” She replied, hooking her legs around him.

Trusting her enough to tell him if she was uncomfortable, Jay started moving; his thrusts slow at first to give Hailey time to get used to him but became steadily faster as he lost more control. His hands slid over her sweat-glazed figure, stopping to cup her breasts and flick his thumb over her nipple, eliciting a gasping moan from the woman underneath him. 

Hailey let a hand fall from Jay’s shoulder as he caressed her, his thrusts picking up pace and becoming sloppy as he got closer to his release, and snaked it down her body, towards the place that was desperate for attention. She let a leg fall back on to the couch, keeping the other one still hooked around him so she could grind up into his thrusts, letting him reach depths she didn’t even know were possible, and pressed two fingers against the bundle of nerves between her legs, slowly stroking herself.

She could feel her self-control disappearing as she touched herself, the intense pleasure mixed with the feeling of Jay driving himself into her causing the rhythm she had created to crumble as she let out a moan louder than she would have liked. If she wasn’t so distracted by what was happening, she might have even been embarrassed. She had always been vocal in bed, however, she was usually able to control herself, but the things Jay was doing to her, the feeling of his teeth and tongue on her neck, his fingers rolling her nipples in between them as well as the progressively less rhythmic thrusts into her were doing things she never thought were possible. Not to mention her own expert fingers massaging her clit, the oversensitive nerves screaming with pleasure at the movements.

Jays trusts became more disorganized, and he could feel the familiar sensation in his body, telling him he was close. He could hear hailey beneath him, screaming out moans. Fucking hell, if he didn’t think she could get more attractive before, he was wrong. the sounds she was making alone would make him cum but mixed with the feeling of her warmth around her, tightening as she came closer to release, as well as her breast cupped in his hands was driving him _insane._

She let her hand fall from her folds, bringing back up to cling to Jays sweat-covered shoulders as he drove into her, “Fuck!” she gasped, feeling her walls tighten, “Jay, I’m going to—” her words were cut off by a scream as her orgasm filled her body with fire. She was completely overcome by the sensations as Jay rode out his own orgasm with sloppy thrusts, his breathing ragged and irregular as he came.

She let her leg fall off him as he exited her, still coming down from their highs. “That was…” he started, still gasping in air, “incredible.” He finished, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek tenderly, as if they hadn’t just fucked like animals on her couch, meeting their lips together in a tired but passionate kiss, their tongues swirling as they tasted each other.

“We’re pretty good at that,” Hailey laughed through kisses, letting her fingers wander through his hair.

He pulled away, staying close enough to feel her breath on his sweat-dampened skin, a smile igniting across his face, “that was incredible,” he repeated, “you’re incredible.”

She pulled him down to her lips in response, kissing him so deeply that he forgot whose air he was breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my first proper smut? I've written a lot of sex scenes in scripts for theatre, but that's an entirely different ball game because you have actual visuals and people etc. But as always, I hope you enjoy & don't forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
